En Nombre Del Amor
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Si Terry no hubiera existido ¿Quién hubiera sido el amor eterno de Candy? Es mi primer Anthonific, espero que les guste… escribi esta historia para las fans de Anthony, espero que las Territanas respeten esa historia, pero queria darle una alegria al tierno Anthony por esta vez, espero que les guste...


**Si Terry no hubiera existido ¿Quién hubiera sido el amor eterno de Candy? **

**Es mi primer Anthonific, espero que les guste… **

**Debo informar que soy bien Territana, pero aprecio mucho la historia de amor que hubo entre Candy y Anthony, también quería darle una alegría a las hermosas Anthonifanas ya que tengo un tío Anthonifan, no me gusta ser egoísta, por esta vez quería darle un final justo al tierno Anthony. **

**Espero que aprecien mi esfuerzo. **

**Es el capítulo 25 que conocemos como: Sobreponiéndose al dolor, después del capítulo 24 Anthony mío, pero aquí ese dolor no pasara porque se realizara un capitulo llamado En Nombre del Amor. **

**Personajes principales de esta historia son: **Candy White y Anthony Brown

**En Nombre del Amor. **

Después del accidente de Anthony, una niña de doce años, de cabellos rizados y dorados como los rayos del sol, se encontraba en su habitación dormida sobre la cama, a un lado de esa misma cama, había un joven de cabellos oscuros y gafas sobre su rostro, se llamaba Stear, velaba el profundo sueño de la muchacha dormida. Y en el balcón, había otro muchacho más, llamado Archie, había posado sus manos sobre la barandilla del balcón, y de su garganta, un amargo suspiro había dejado escapar.

Stear se puso de pie, camino pasos pausados y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no importunar el descanso de Candy, se acercó lo suficiente para poner su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Archie…- Stear trató de hablar, pero al querer hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolar a su hermano, Archie se dio cuenta del gesto y comprendió que, al igual que él, su hermano sufría por lo sucedido.

-Stear…hermano…-Pronunció Archie.- ¿Qué es lo que le diremos a Candy cuando despierte?...no quiero ni pensar en su reacción cuando se entere.

-La verdad, Archie.- dijo Stear intentando mantener la calma.-Tarde o temprano se enterará de ello y nadie mejor que nosotros para decírselo. Candy es una chica fuerte, mucho más de lo que podamos imaginar, te aseguro que sabrá entenderlo y aceptarlo.

Stear, tenía razón, sobre su amiga, Candy les había demostrado una y otra vez su fuerza y coraje, enfrentándose con gran valentía a cada obstáculo presentado en su camino. En ese difícil camino que le había tocado recorrer.

En ese momento Candy, despierta, como asustada, llamando a su amado Anthony.

-¡Candy!-Pronunciaron ambos jóvenes al unísono y con rapidez enfilaron sus pasos para llegar a lado de la muchacha.

-¡Por fin despiertas!-Exclamó Stear adornando su rostro con la primera sonrisa que esbozaba desde hacía varios días.-Nos tenías preocupados.

Candy, estaba asustada e hizo el intento de levantarse pero un ligero mareo se lo impidió. Archie la tomó por los hombros y con sumo cuidado, acomodo los cojines para que Candy recargara su espalda sobre ellos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- pregunto Candy llorosa,...lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la celebración de la cacería...y de ahí...no me acuerdo de nada más...

-Sufriste un desmayo y estuviste inconsciente por varios días.-afirmo Archie, sentándose a su lado y tomando la pequeña mano entre las suyas.- no te preocupes pronto estarás bien.

-Lo importante es que ya recuperaste la consciencia. Habrá que enviar a alguno de los mozos para que busque al médico, debe de revisarte de inmediato.-dijo Stear dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Llamaré también a Dorothy para que te preparé algo de comer, debes de estar hambrienta.

-¡Espera Stear!-Exclamó Candy llorando - ¿Y Anthony?, ¿dónde está él?..¿Dónde está mi amado Anthony?, recuerdo que se cayó del caballo, ¿Qué paso con él?

Archie y Stear cruzaron las miradas y la palidez cubrió sus rostros, no sabía que decirle a Candy.

Candy, noto el nerviosismo de sus amigos Stear y Archie, llorando con desesperación, le pregunto:

-¿Dónde está Anthony?... ¿Ha pasado algo con él?.

-No te preocupes, por el Candy, descansa- dijo Archie,

-No puedo, quiero ver a Anthony, llévame donde el- pidió Candy llorando.

-¡Por favor Candy!-Exclamó Archie al alcanzarla y tomarla por los hombros.-No debes hacer esfuerzo alguno hasta que el médico te haya revisado.

-¡Entiéndeme Archie!-Pidió Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.-Por favor, necesito hacerlo, quiero ver a Anthony- afirmo llorando.

-Candy, aun estas delicada- dijo Archie.

-Déjala Archie.- dijo Stear al ver las lágrimas de su querida amiga Candy.- Es mejor que vaya a ver a Anthony y se entere como está el.

Stear y Archie, le ayudaron a llevarle a Candy a la habitación de Anthony, como siempre Eliza estaba enamorada de Anthony, se encontraba en la habitación cuidando de Anthony.

Stear, abre la puerta, mira a Eliza cuidando de Anthony.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí!, ¿no te basta con el daño que has hecho al pobre de Anthony?- pregunto, molesta dándole una cachetada.

Candy, le devolvió la cachetada a Eliza y le dice:

-Yo no hice, ningún daño, fue un accidente, si estoy aquí, es porque Anthony, me necesita y yo lo voy a cuidar mejor que tú, porque lo quiero con todo mi corazón, él también me quiere, aunque te duela Eliza, Anthony y yo no somos solamente amigos, somos más que eso, somos enamorados porque él me confeso que me quiere y no voy a permitir que una cínica como tu destruya mi felicidad- dijo Candy molesta.

-¡La cínica eres tú!-Le espeto Elisa alzando el tono de su voz.- ¡Nadie más que tu tiene la culpa de lo sucedido a Anthony!. Si no hubieran organizado esa cacería para presentarte como miembro de los Ande, no estaríamos pasando por esta pena.

-¡Basta Eliza!-dijo Archie.-No tienes derecho alguno de hablarle de esa manera a Candy.

Eliza volvió su rostro hacia el muchacho y le dirigió una mirada fría y desdeñosa.

-Tú sabes que digo la verdad, Archie.-dijo Eliza con desprecio.-No entiendo porque la defiendes tanto, cuando sabes que ella es la única responsable de esta desgracia que le paso a Anthony.

-No voy a permitir que sigas molestando a Candy, ella es la enamorada de Anthony, el ama, a Candy, es difícil entender eso, no voy a permitir que sigas molestando a Candy, ni mucho menos usar tus intrigas para separar a esa linda pareja- afirmo.

-¡Te he dicho que no!, Yo también amo a Anthony, no permitiré por nada del mundo que esa huérfana este al lado de Anthony- afirmo Eliza molesta.

-Anthony, es mi único amor, el me ama y yo también lo amo, somos muy jóvenes para profundizar nuestro sentimiento de amor, pero nos amamos, te voy a pedir que te vayas, tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí, yo soy su mejor amiga, su enamorada, así que lo voy a cuidar- dijo Candy fuerte, defendiendo el amor por Anthony.

-¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?-Preguntó la señora Elroy entrando a la habitación de su sobrino, no ven que Anthony, está durmiendo, lo que necesita él es nuestro apoyo.

Eloy mira a Candy llorando.

-Candy, hija ¿Cómo estás?, que bueno que te has levantado- dijo Elroy, dándole un abrazo, espero que estés bien hija, ¿Qué dice el medico?, ¿Cómo amaneció Candy?

-Aún no la ha revisado el médico.-dijo Stear.-Ya envíe por él, no debe de tardar.

-Entonces será mejor que regreses a tu habitación Candy, has estado muchos días mal, por favor hija descansa.-Ordenó la abuela Elroy

-Tía abuela Elroy…permítame estar un momento con Anthony.-Suplico Candy llorando.- ¿Qué le paso a mi amado amor?, ¿Por qué esta así?, durmiendo, sin moverse de la cama.

-No tiene caso Candy…ya no puedes hacer nada por él, lo único que puedes hacer es darle nuestro apoyo- dijo Elroy llorando.

-¿Qué tiene mi amado Anthony?- pregunto llorando.

-No puede caminar, a causa del accidente quedo paralitico, tiene que estar en silla de ruedas, hasta que haya esperanza en que pueda caminar algún momento- afirmo la señora Elroy llorando.

-Por mi culpa, Anthony, quedo así, por mi culpa – lloro Candy amargamente.

-No es tu culpa hija, fue un accidente- dijo Elroy, abrazando a la muchacha.

-Es tu culpa-grito Eliza.

-Lárgate Eliza, Candy es hija del abuelo William y no permitiré que sigas haciéndole más daño, vete Eliza y no vuelvas más- ordeno molesta Elroy.

Eliza molesta, se retira de la mansión Andrew...

En ese momento Candy se acerca a la cama, donde se encontraba durmiendo su amado Anthony.

-Anthony…-Exclamó de forma inaudible y sin pensar en nada más, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama.

-Anthony…-Repitió con la voz entrecortada al tomar la mano del joven entre las suyas.-Soy Candy, estoy aquí…contigo, perdóname mi amor, te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Mi hermosa, niña, dijo Anthony, tratando de despertar, tocando su hermoso rostro, te amo mi amor.

-No vas a dejarme, nunca, hare hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas a caminar y estés bien, mi hermoso príncipe de las rosas- dijo Candy sonriendo,

-No quiero que sufras por mí, tu amor, es lo único que me hace feliz, no me importa que no vuelva a caminar, con tal de tu estés a mi lado siempre seré feliz, eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras, Te amo mi hermosa niña – dijo Anthony tratando de sonreír.

En ese momento el medico ha llegado a la casa, se dirigió a la habitación de Anthony.

-El médico ha llegado.-dijo Stear.

-Me siento bien Stear.- dijo Candy sin dar señales de querer abandonar la habitación.-No veo la necesidad de que tenga que revisarme, además, no quiero separarme de Anthony.

-¡Candy, no seas niña terca¡ estuviste inconsciente por dos días, así que no aceptaré replica alguna, debes cuidarte pequeña. –Le respondió la abuela Elroy, es importante que cuides tu salud.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Vamos Candy!, hazlo por él, por Anthony, a él no le gustaría nada saber que no cuidas de tu salud, suficiente tenemos que cuidar de él, por lo menos me tranquilizaría saber que tu estés bien. – afirmo.

-Está bien abuela, me hare revisar- dijo Candy.

-No tardare Anthony, te amo mi amor.- dijo Candy, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo, mi dulce niña- dijo Anthony, casi dormido.

En ese momento Candy y Stear salieron de la habitación.

Candy se dirigió a su habitación, el medico la reviso, viendo que está mejor, dijo a los familiares que ya no deben preocuparse por ella porque Candy se encuentra perfectamente bien.

-¡Bendito sea Dios!- exclamo Stear.

Toda la familia Andrew se puso feliz porque Candy, estaba en buenas condiciones.

Desde que Anthony se había quedado paralitico a causa del accidente, no tenía ganas de salir de su recamara, ni siquiera a ver a sus hermosas rosas blancas, Candy cuidaba con mucho amor de él, le animaba a que haga un esfuerzo para que camine y salga de la habitación.

Anthony, solo se encontraba en la cama, no quería pararse para nada.

-Mi amado Anthony…lloran las rosas…y yo…lloro por ti… -dijo Candy bajando el rostro y dejo que las lágrimas surcaran libremente sus mejillas- lloro por ti, porque no tienes ganas de salir, mi amor sé que el accidente te dejo paralitico, pero intenta ponerte de pie, por favor si me amas, intenta ponerte de pie, para ver tus hermosas rosas blancas, cada vez están más descuidada, tú eres mi único príncipe de la colina, mi hermoso Anthony, por favor mi amor intenta pararte de la cama, aunque sea salimos con las sillas de ruedas.

-No quiero usar las sillas de ruedas Candy- dijo Anthony avergonzado.

Esa frase llegó como un leve susurro a los oídos de Candy, quien sumida en su dolor, no sabía cómo animar a Anthony que saliera de ese cuarto, la abuela Elroy quería que su sobrino saliera adelante.

Anthony al ver a Candy llorar, le dijo:

-No llores más…Candy…por favor…no llores, voy a salir de ese cuarto, voy a salir adelante, saldremos adelante juntos mi amor, porque te amo mi princesa- afirmo.

-Anthony…dime que estaremos juntos y que saldremos adelante, a pesar de esta situación- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Sí, mi dulce Candy, te amo.- dijo Anthony.

Candy se echó a los brazos de Anthony, lo abrazo fuertemente, después llamo a sus amigos para que le ayudara a levantar a Anthony de la cama.

Stear y Archie, entraron a la habitación contentos al mirar que su primo Anthony, se animaba a salir del cuarto gracias a la generosidad y amor de Candy.

Anthony se sentó en la silla de ruedas, con la ayuda de sus primos y Candy, se fue a ver sus rosas blancas.

Esa fue la rutina de todos los días Anthony salía con Candy a ver sus hermosas rosas blancas, pero no había día en que Candy animaba a Anthony a ponerse de pie, e intentar caminar.

Hasta que un día Anthony quería regalarle una rosa blanca a Candy, intento ponerse de pie.

Candy se quedó sorprendida.

-Anthony… ¡gracias a Dios, te has puesto de pie!... ¡Oh querido Anthony!...llegué a pensar que nunca podrías hacerlo.

Candy se acerca a Anthony, le ayuda a caminar...

-Muy bien mi amor, Yo sabía que tú puedes caminar- afirmo Candy sonriendo.

Anthony, intento cortar una rosa blanca y le regalo a Candy.

-Esa rosa te regalo como símbolo de mi amor por ti Candy, te amo mi dulce niña- dijo Anthony sonriendo, le acaricio su lindo rostro.

-Gracias Anthony, tenía tanto miedo perderte, en un momento pensé que lo que le decía la adivina se cumpliría, pero me di cuenta que era una pesadilla, no sabes lo feliz que me siento que estés conmigo para siempre- dijo Candy sonriendo, Te quiero tanto Anthony.

Anthony le dice:

-Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras, te amo mi dulce niña, tengo ganas de darte un beso en tus hermosos labios- afirmo enamorado.

-Yo también, tengo ganas de recibir un beso tuyo, en mis labios, eres mi único príncipe de la colina, mi hermoso Anthony, estoy enamorada de ti- afirmo Candy sonriendo.

En ese momento Anthony sonriendo, le dio un tierno beso de amor, en los labios de Candy.

La abuela Elroy, los primos Stear, Archie, se sintieron felices por ver a Anthony de pie besando a su amada Candy.

Sin duda Candy curo a Anthony, todos aplaudieron la felicidad de la hermosa pareja.

Candy y Anthony, después del beso que se dieron, al ver que todos le aplaudieron, sonrieron por su felicidad.

-Te amo mi amado Anthony…siempre vivirás en mi corazón.- afirmo contenta.

-me permites cantarte una canción para ti. – afirmo Candy contenta.

-Claro que si- dijo Anthony sonriendo.

**Quizás bastaba respirar,**

**Sólo respirar muy lento**

**Recuperar cada latido en mí**

**Y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás,**

**Ahora dónde estás,**

**Porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún**

**Diciembre ya llegó,**

**No estás aquí yo te esperaré hasta el fin,**

**En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte**

**Y preguntar si te amé lo suficiente**

**Yo estoy aquí y quiero hablarte ahora, ahora.**

**Porque se rompen en mis dientes,**

**Las cosas importantes,**

**Esas palabras que nunca escucharás**

**Y las sumerjo en un lamento**

**Haciéndolas salir son todas para ti,**

**Una por una aquí.**

**Las sientes ya, besan y se posarán entre nosotros dos,**

**Si me faltas tú, no las puedo repetir, no las puedo pronunciar**

**En cambio no me llueven los recuerdos**

**De aquellos días que corríamos al viento**

**Quiero soñar que puedo hablarte ahora, ahora.**

**En cambio no, hoy no, hay tiempo de explicarte**

**También tenía ya mil cosas que contarte**

**Y frente a mí, mil cosas que me arrastran junto a ti.**

**Quizás bastaba respirar,**

**Solo respirar muy lento.**

**Hoy es parte, hoy en cambio, no.**

-Mi amor, esta hermosa la canción- afirmo Anthony sonriendo.

-Te amo mi amor- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo, quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo, no tengas miedo, nunca me vas a perder, siempre estaré vivo, te prometo que cuando seamos más grandes, haremos juntos una vida, te casaras conmigo, cuidare de ti como te lo mereces, nadie te va amar como yo te amo- dijo Anthony sonriendo.

-Yo seré la mujer más feliz del mundo, a tu lado, mi amado príncipe, te amo- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Ambos se dieron un beso de amor, sin duda ese beso era el símbolo del amor puro que sentían Candy y Anthony, desde ese día caminaron hacia una vida juntos para siempre.

**Fin. **

**Notitas de mías: **

¡Hola chicas!

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien.

En esta ocasión les comparto éste minific dedicado a Anthony, el cual escribí ya hace un buen tiempo.

Cómo algunas ya lo saben, Terry Grandchester es mi personaje favorito y que casi todas mis historias están dedicadas por completo a él. No obstante, en mi corazón, guardo en un lugar muy especial al personaje de Anthony, que como lo entendí en el anime fue el primer amor de Candy, me imagino que a muchas Territanas deben haberle incomodado leer este minific, pero a mí no me gusta ser egoísta con mi tío Anthonifan, creo que el también merece darle una alegría de cumplir su sueño de que Candy se quede con Anthony, un personaje querido para mí y para mi familia.

Yo aprecio mucho a Anthony, que es uno de los personajes que más he querido en el anime, siempre guarde un cariño especial por él, es cierto que no lo miro como miro con la misma pasión y amor como miro a Terry, pero acepto que fue un personaje encantador y el primer amor de Candy, me pareció injusto su muerte, y por eso me gustaría darle una alegría a las Anthonifanas por esta vez.

Ya el próximo, es el penúltimo minific será Terrific, mis queridas Territanas espero que no se resientan conmigo, pero esta vez quería darle un final justo a Anthony para darle alegría a las Anthonifanas.

Solo acepto que Candy tuvo dos amores en el anime Anthony, su primer amor que murió injustamente y Terry mi amor platónico, por sea caso les digo, solo me gustan los dos como pareja de Candy, Anthony un amor inocente, sublime, noble, tierno y Terry un amor apasionado, entregas, con más profundidad, ya los demás chicos no lo acepto, ni lo tolero nunca en mis fics, ni menos Albert que es su padre, no acepto ni como pareja, ni como esposo de Candy, pero si lo aprecio mucho a todos, pero mi corazón solo acepta a dos hermosos galanes Anthony y Terry son sus amores, eso les dejo claro mi pensamiento. Aquí en mi fanfiction solo hay Anthonific y Terrific, los demás no lo acepto, así que mis amadas Anthonifinas, pueden encontrar un fic largo, de 8 capítulos, tipo novela con Candy y Anthony, pero yo les aviso cuando les bajo.

Espero que les haya gustado este minific, disculpa si abecés tengo una mala forma de expresar algunas palabras ya me lo han dicho pero como soy chica con corta de visión y audición, abecés no me doy cuenta como escribo.

Gracias…

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia dedicada con mucho cariño al dulce Anthony y estaré muy contenta de leer sus opiniones.

La Antonifan que lo lee puede avisar a su grupo, amigos que habrá una novela Anthonifan, pronto…

¡Un abrazo!

El próximo minific: seguimos con el capítulo 3 de Angelitos Negros, no le he podido publicar hoy porque estoy buscando a una mascota que se perdió, espero de corazón que comprendan mi dolor y podamos encontrarlo.

Nos vemos pronto…

con la historia de Angelitos Negros mis amadas Territanas, espero de corazon que les haya gustado esta historia a las Anthonifanas.. gracias


End file.
